World of Frozen Dragons
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: In a world were the countries are devastated from 20 years of war, Arendelle's new weapon, it's Princess, Elsa (yes, PRINCESS) is finally ready to rally their allies and end the war for good. She as been solitary for years, and the country's geography is a natural barrier from the other countries and all the bad action. Will she be able to rally the countries? (not best review)
1. Prologue

ROBTFD World of Frozen Dragon's

In an age of dragons, when the great beasts ruled the sky, the seas and the land, the vast beauty of the world laid unharmed by men.

Men were scarce and their humbleness everything but small towards the large creatures that dominated the world. But as always, one man sought to change this.

He had a dark past, and his pained memories drew him to the belief that he could control the ancient dragons. He laid siege to the world, convincing all other people in it that dragons were the enemy.

In time the dragons receded, and became so scarce in parts of the world that single dragons' still search for mates over entire continents.

In that time, the number of Sandaina Bewilderbeasts was far greater than ever before, as they grew in number to defend the population of dragons that remained.

They were extremely powerful, but the humans were deceptively clever. They did not defeat the Sandaina's by force, but by poisoning.

One by one the Sandaina's fell, leaving only the Alpha Sandaina Bewilderbeast. The alpha hid the remaining dragons, and with its incredible size, it defended the dragons at great cost to both sides.

The alpha was so pure, and her purpose so clear, that eventually, the humans understanding grew. The few people left peacefully, but the one man did not back down.

In a final confrontation, the man's vision was so clouded and dark, the pure alpha froze him with its icy breath. The world soon entered a new era, and forgot entirely of the war.

The alpha lived on, and the dragons grew numerous again, but they stayed in only one part of the world. Having raised her last cluster of new Bewilderbeasts, the old alpha began to age quickly. On her deathbed, she watched humans rise all around her, and saw one of her sons become an alpha for a large number of dragons.

As she watched a village of Viking humans at war with dragons, she felt sorry, and hoped that as they had done before, the humans would come to realization.

But with her dying, she knew someone would have to lead the humans.

She knew she could do nothing, so she simply let out her last breath, and with it, her essence and soul.

At that _exact_ moment, _two_ children were born. Both to _different_ worlds, but they both inherited the will of the Alpha. One inherited her guidance and her heart of a chief, while the other inherited her accurate determination and her powers of _**ICE**_.

**FYI Sandaina- Magnificent in Japanese**

**Idea came from IAmZBEST's Lone Warrior, so thank the as well.**

**BTW Anna is NOT the other child. (crazies, someone actually asked me that.)**


	2. Their Crown Princess

The crowd murmured and whispered their concern and suspicion. They quieted down as the tall, blonde man they knew as the "introducer," stepped onto the platform in front of them, in the courtyard of the castle. He was rather tall and he wore a simple tunic that bore the symbol of the kingdom, the symbol of Arendelle.

He slowly walked to the center of the stage, bowed to the queen that stood on one side of the platform, and then stood quietly, hands at his sides, lowering his head. The people stood in utter silence, in anticipation of one of his legendary speeches. He looked up slowly, a sly smile across his face. "Hello Arendelle!" he yelled and the crowd roared and cheered their excitement. He walked across the stage, showing his pleasure to be there.

"No you all are truly too kind. Thank you, thank you." He spoke with a truly capturing, English accented voice. "But it is an honor, nay, a privilege to be here, and announce our latest achievement." The crowd calmed down, and stood listening.

"Arendelle, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. For years, we have lived in peace, in harmony. Our joy has spread across the land. Ha, those from other kingdoms have even told us it was contagious!" The introducer smiled as the crowd laughed. He continued gleefully, "we are prosperous in the summer and winter, and we have a strong trade system as well as strong allies."

His mouth in a line, he turned toward the castle, and placed his hands behind his back. He whipped around and faced the crowd with a menacing expression. "But," he started, pausing for he did not want to speak of his next subject. He continued only because it was crucial to the point he was trying to make. "…24 years ago, we were attacked by the enemy. The ruthless, merciless, and *ugly* enemy we face now," his expression disgusted as he said "ugly." He saw the sadness in the eyes of the crowd, and he went on. "Of course, they didn't stand a chance against our men. And they still don't. Our army acted quickly when they invaded our land. They protected the innocent, and pushed the enemy out of our borders." People in the crowd whooped, and some would pat the backs of the army men in the crowd. "Our great and wise King and Queen, Agdar and Idun, were wise in their decisions, calling upon allies, rotating the men defending our borders so that they could see their families. They even sacrificed their wills as parents, and had their daughter learn about the art of battalion and the council of war." They people had looks of concern and sympathy thinking about the young girl having to become a warrior. "Sadly," the introducer held his head down, and the people instantly knew what he would say. "…3 years ago, on a diplomatic voyage, our king and queen were lost at sea in a terrible storm." The crowd murmured sadly. "May they rest in peace," he whispered. He continued after a short respectful moment of silence. "We crowned our 15 year old princess queen, and she has ruled us for the past 3 years alongside the help of a council. Earlier this year, she turned 18 and she became our independent queen." He beamed his happiness and the crowd cheered for their queen. She smiled and waved to the crowd. "And her first major act as queen will be to launch our new weapon against the enemy." The crowd gasped in excitement. "Our new weapon will soon make the enemy regret ever terrorizing Arendelle, Corona, DunBroch and all the other surrounding kingdoms. We will have a new leader in war." The people leaned forward in anticipation and their eyes widened. They had been waiting 15 years for this moment. He paused and smiled wickedly, for he too shared their feeling of joy, and he paused to heighten the suspense. Even the queen seemed to hold her breath.

"Our new leader," he continued softly, "is a warrior of unmatched caliber. Who has trained in the art of stealth, martial arts, and the way of the sword. A well knowledgeable politician and diplomat. To be dubbed a knight by the queen this hour, I present…" He stood back, and the doors to the castle opened, creaking slowly, causing some of the children in the crowd to hop impatiently, wanting to see this phenomenon. A dark figure stepped out into the light. Her platinum blonde hair in a braid, and wearing a beautiful blue dress, the young woman stood in front of the crowd. "Princess Elsa!"

**Hey Guys! I tried to make it a little longer, so… um yeah… With my other stories I just write to my heart content, but with this one… I'm just gonna build it up. Sorry bout letting anyone down on that… Heads up. I'm going to introduce all the characters first, and then the point of view will probably shift to 3****rd**** person limited to Elsa or First person from Elsa. **


	3. Suddenly, I'm a Knight

A great sound rings in my ears. Chaucer has yelled something, I can only assume it was my name. Everyone is staring at me, so it must have been. I inhale, and wipe all emotion from my face. I step forward.

Not in my whole life have I seen this many people gathered, not even as a girl when the king and queen still held such beautiful festivals. The realization that I am so distant from the world slams me as I realize i called my own parents by their formal titles. How sad a recluse I must be. I stare at the ground as I make my way to the front of the wooden platform, obviously built the day before, for nails are missing in some of the boards. Or perhaps it is the fact that the whole platform seems to be moving under me. I look up to rid myself of the vertigo, but my sisters strained smile, the pain in her eyes, while granted, it does remove the vertigo, it sets off a painful pang in my heart. I shift my eyes away without a second thought.

My eyes skim the cheering crowd. Their shouts and whoops are but a mere ringing in my ears, and as I take in their sheer number, I thank goodness that I wear my gloves. I have managed to restrain it, so that Chaucer and my sister would not feel it, but the cold around me is so fierce, I look paler than I should be, and that is saying much. I ignore the nervousness that has crept over me at the realization I have goose bumps from the cold by looking into the eyes of a young child. She has strawberry blonde hair, done in two braids and twinkling blue eyes. I know that I am imagining my young sisters face on another child in the crowd, but it somehow eases my pain.

Suddenly, all the sounds bounce back in, and I hear the talking of the crowd as well as the registration of Chaucer's four words. "How about a demonstration?" The knowledge i gained in my half conscious state informs me that he means a demonstration of my sword. I breathe in shakily, and grab the handle of Storm. I make the decision to slowly draw Storm out, and I hold it in the air for a few seconds before i slash it down, and show off a few moves. Normally when i use my sword I also use my power, but with all the innocent and small in the crowd, i deem my extension of lethalness an act too scary to demonstrate. I finish off by holding my sword to the air again, with a smile upon my face, before sending it back into its sheath.

The crowd just adored my final flourish, and their cheers rise in volume and jubilance. Chaucer laughs greatly from glee, and waves his hand in a gesture for the people to follow as he steps toward the castle, saying, "Oh, come now, my dear friends! We mustn't postpone the accolade any further!"

People gathered inside the great hall, orderly and quietly. I strode to the front of the room, as the crowd parted in half for my sister to pass. My sister. Arendelle's 18 year old queen. All because I denied the throne, here she is, sending me quite possibly to my death, into war. All because i want to. What a conflicting place she must be in. Still, it is probably no where near my turmoil. I have a frowned upon, unnatural ability, am extremely unsocial, and I have to become this revered leader that will rally all the countries. It may be an impossible task, but I am set to finish it. For my people, and for my sister.

Im slightly amused and addled by how quickly the event has proceeded. I am already kneeling down in front of Queen Anna. She takes the sword from a squire standing next to her, and inhales before tapping each of my shoulders once and proclaiming, "I dub the... Dame Elsa. Knight of Arendelle, Princess, Ambassador and Leader hereon in this war."

Thats it? I rise and present myself to the crowd. They literally loose it.


End file.
